Midevil 7
by Lone Star's Rae
Summary: The Yu Yu Hakusho gang has been assigned to help Harry Potter, but they won't be going to Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Midevil 7 First chapter

Harry Potter Yu Yu Hakusho Crossover. (I know this one is overdone, but it's not when all of the Reiki Tantei join Hogwarts! Honest!)

MAJOR HBP SPOLIERS Non-yaoi PG13 for some cursing, violence, and blood. Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Remus/Tonks, Yusuke/Keiko, Touya/Yukina, Jin/Shiruzu. This is my first fanfic, so be nice please, and I can tolerate corrections or help, but NO flames will be tolerated (I'll flame your asses right back). Kuwabara, Ron and Koenma fans, might not want to read this. A lot of bashing will be done...eventually.

Disclaimer: Okay, if anyone out there is dumb enough to think that I own Yu Yu

Hakusho or Harry Potter, well, they are really dumb, because I do not. (Duh!)

Normal P.O.V.

A bright red phoenix carrying a bag of letters flew right into the Ruler Of Spirit World's Office, and landed on his desk. Koenma, in toddler form, raised an eyebrow at the strange animal's behavior.

Koenma yelled down the hallway, "George, come in here!"

"What happened, Koenma Sir?" asked George.

"I have absolutely no clue, take this bag off of this bird." He commanded in his whiney voice.

As the phoenix left the room, Koenma looked at the letters inside of the carrying bag and gasped.

XXXXX

The boy-who-lived stared up at the ceiling of his room, waiting for tomorrow,

July 15th, to approach so he could get out of the hellhole he was stuck in, permanently.

After the Hogwarts Express had brought him back from the depressing funeral, he was taken back to the Dursley's, escorted of course by multiple aurors. Remus, Mad-eye Moody, and Tonks among them. Tonks looking a lot happier than the previous year, shown by her vibrant pink hair.

Hermione and Ron had also come with him to his place. The Dursley's weren't very pleased with this, but were forced to let them all stay by a certain Remus. However, all of the aurors made sure that Harry and his crew didn't start out for their journey too soon.

As the weeks passed by, Hermione and Ron felt that they needed to be with their families for a while before they had the very distinct possibility that they would never see each other alive again. Hermione was the first to go, albeit very sorry. She had left around the beginning of June. Ron followed her example, leaving to help with wedding preparations at the end of June.

All through this time and increasingly more afterwards, Harry had always lost himself in thought in the same manner. Staring at the ceiling.

The ceiling was the same as it had been since he had come back, but he had packed all of his clothes and other belongings that he would need to go on the journey. He had tried for the time that Hermione and Ron had been there to look for any leads, but found none and so now he was staring at the ceiling thinking over some things since the temporary abandonment of his search.

He also had the rest of his wizarding items such as his schoolbooks in separate trunks which were also packed and ready to leave this place forever. The rest of the items in his room he couldn't care less about.

Even though it was late night, he didn't care about waking the Dursleys either. He would be out of this place soon enough.

A sudden rapping at his window woke him out of his reverie. It was his Snowy white owl, Hedwig, tapping on the window. He took his time opening the window even though his Uncle and Aunt were screaming at him to shut his damn bird up.

"What do you have, Hedwig?" he asked. The snowy white owl stuck her foot out so Harry could take the three letters attached. Hedwig flew into her cage drinking fresh water Harry gave her after he had taken the letters.

One of the letters was a Hogwarts letter stating that the school would remain open, under the new Headmistress, Professor McGonagall. The students would take last year's end of year examinations in late August, since they were going back early, to see if they could go into the new school year, while explaining that if too many failed the whole school would repeat the year over. It also explained that the Ministry now was adding new precautions against Voldermort, and Aurors and other special Ministry officials would be patrolling the inside and outside of the school constantly.

"As if the Ministry could do anything against Voldermort." Harry muttered to no one in particular. He was about to rip the letter and burn it in the fireplace downstairs, when a note fell out.

Harry picked up the note and read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_We (the Order of the Phoenix), have become aware that you do not plan to come to school, but we think it is in your best interest to come back, even though we cannot force you. _

_Professor McGonagall and I have talked, and decided that you must carry out whatever task Dumbledore asked you to complete. Even though you will not tell us the task, we realize that you will have to travel to complete it. We will not stop you._

_We want you to talk to us if you need any help at all. Tonks and I, among other members of the order, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, are ready to accompany you and help you, no matter what you're asking, or your destination. Please take advantage of this, and do not do anything rash. _

_Take care of yourself,_

_Remus Lupin (and Tonks of course)_

Harry decided that he wouldn't bother Remus and Tonks, they were just getting together. He knew Remus would respect his decision to start his journey, even if Remus was in the dark about what Harry was searching for. He now needed to get to the Burrow, and then start looking for Slytherin's locket and Hufflepuff's cup.

Another of the letters had come from the first destination in his plan, the Burrow.

_**Hey Harry,**_

**_Ron here. Mum and dad said that they can come and pick you up at noon on the 15th. Hermione will arrive the same day as you. We'll go to Diagon Alley to get dress robes for the wedding and anything else we might need for our journey. _**

**_Bill and Fleur's wedding is on the 25th of July. We want you and Hermione to stay until the wedding. _**

_**Mum and Dad are anxious to see you again; after all you've been stuck with those muggles for a while now. **_

_**I can't wait to see you,**_

_**Ron Weasley**_

_**P.S. My parents and Professor McGonagall have given me and Hermione permission to take this journey. Hermione's parents have also given her permission to go, we won't leave you alone. **_

Just then a knock on the front door came to Harry's ears. He quickly stuffed the two letters and the unopened letter into his trunk. He put his trunks, cage, and broomstick away in the closet of his room and clutched the small golden locket as he exited his room.

He went down the stairs to see who it was. They weren't expecting any visitors and he wasn't supposed to be picked up until tomorrow at noon.

As Harry approached to the top of the stairs he saw Uncle Vernon answering the door. It was two people he had never seen before. Harry suddenly became very paranoid, he never knew what Death eaters looked like, it didn't help that they had long sleeves on. Harry couldn't tell if they had the Dark Mark on their left arm.

Apparently Uncle Vernon had never made acquaintances with the two young men at the door, either, increasing Harry's suspicions. Vernon didn't want to make acquaintances with them either, and rudely said, "We don't want anything." and proceeded to close the door.

Harry turned to go back to his room to open the remaining letter but heard another knock at the door. He turned right back to face the front door, and pulled out his wand, ready to defend himself.

Uncle Vernon had stopped in his tracks and turned to the door shouting, "I said we didn't want anything, now leave us alone!" The two men kept on knocking, more persistent now.

The door was opened once again to yell at them to leave, but the men took the chance to walk in.

Vernon was very upset and angry at this action, and decided to express his anger by yelling at his 'visitors'. He got even more pissed, and started to flap his arms wildly as the two pointblank ignored him and scanned the house.

The shorter boy with short black hair and brown eyes nudged the taller guy with long red hair and emerald eyes. He then pointed at the top of the staircase where Harry was standing, observing their actions.

The taller boy spotted Harry and calmly asked, "Are you a Mister Harry James Potter?"

Harry drew his wand and asked instead of answering, "Who wants to know?"

The black haired boy answered cockily, "Two young gentlemen who are here to inquire whether or not you want help finding the remaining horcruxes."

This statement surprised Harry, but gave no reaction other than glaring at the two men. He kept his drawn wand at ready.

The same boy asked ignorantly, "Well, do you want help or not?"

Harry started speaking even though he knew he should keep his mouth closed. "How do you know about Horcruxes?"

The other boy replied this time, "All will be explained if you are willing to sit and listen."

Without waiting for a response that Harry was too flabbergast to give, he went into the sitting room with his companion at his side. Vernon looked up at Harry accusingly and yelled at him to get the strangers out of the house.

Harry ignored Uncle Vernon, walking right past him. He went into the sitting room as prepared for battle as he could be. He had his wand in his hand, ready to strike, his body and mind ready to dodge and block any spells he could, and his eyes fully alert, taking in any information that could be helpful for finding the Horcruxes.

The two boys sat down on a red plush couch, and Harry chose the green recliner opposite. He however felt no comfort at all trying to stare down his strange visitors.

None of the three young men in the room broke the silence for a long time. When Aunt Petunia had spotted the visitors she started to scream for them to leave because she thought they were wizards, but achieved the same success as her spouse.

The man with the red hair to match the couch he was sitting on, smiling said, "Miss, I am sorry to intrude upon your home, but I must have a chat with your nephew."

Aunt Petunia stopped screaming, glared accusingly at her nephew for knowing these 'riff-raff', and left the room red in the face, mumbling about how Harry was a nuisance to the whole house. Both of the visitors glared at her intensely until she was out of sight and out of hearing distance.

Only then did the redhead start the conversation, "Hello Mr. Potter. My name is Kurama, and this is Yusuke Urameshi. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"You already know my name, so why don't you tell me why you are here, and all you know about Horcruxes too." Harry retorted, not returning the pleasantries.

Kurama was not fazed by the venom laced in Harry's voice. "We are here to offer our services and a few other's to aid you in your defeat of Voldermort."

Harry was shocked to hear them say Voldermort's name out loud, but was not disturbed by it, "And what do you think you can do to help defeat Voldermort?"

"We can help you find these hor-" Kurama was interrupted by Harry demanding him to explain how he could do that. "We can do this because we are able to access information that will tell us what items he used, and what have become of those items. I am sorry to say, but, our sources are more reliable than the late Professor Dumbledore's."

Harry sat in thought for a moment. The Professor's death's had formed a wound that was most certainly fresh, and also quite taboo with Harry. "And what sources are better than Professor Dumbledore's?" Harry whispered, very quietly yet bitter at the same time.

The boy who was called Yusuke, said in a calm soothing voice, "Just like when you were introduced to Hogwarts, there are even more communities that only select few know about. We however hope to share our knowledge of certain myths and legends that are indeed true with you and two or three trustworthy friends. These myths are from Japan, like us. It is hard to believe, but there is a book that contains all information that deals with the living world, and it is available to certain people. We have contacts who are those certain people. With the matter of Voldermort, we can easily gain access to the book to retrieve the details about the make and the places of the horcruxes at the present time."

Harry sat stunned. He had never heard of such a book, but he also knew nothing of the Japanese culture or myths and legends they believed, he would have to ask Hermione. "What proof do you have that this book exists, and that it can help me?" Harry asked, unbelieving.

"We don't have any proof right now, but if you come to Japan, we can show you the book, and as Yusuke explained, the book has information on all living things. From the second I started brushing my teeth this morning, to the minute that you found out you're a wizard." Kurama said without any hesitation.

Harry didn't know what to think. He was saved from answering by Yusuke.

"Harry. We need to take you to our boss; he needs to make sure that you are safe. Our job is to protect you and help you defeat Voldermort. Is there anything we can do to make you believe that we are here to help you?"

"Lift your sleeves. Both of them. Both of You. Now. Before I hex you." Harry said watching their reactions.

Both boys did as asked revealing unmarred skin on both arms, free of the Dark Mark. Kurama spoke. "We have shown you proof that we are not Death Eaters. Do you believe us now?"

"I believe you are not Death Eaters, but I still have no proof that you can help me, or that I can trust you." Harry said warily.

"Kurama, how about you come up with a plan to show this kid we can be trusted. You know I'm not good in that department, I'm not the strategist." Yusuke told his friend.

Harry moved his gaze to Kurama, and observed the brilliantly green eyes deep in thought. Kurama slowly spoke, hesitant at first, still thinking of the plan. "Harry, I would like us to come to a mutual agreement. Yusuke and I will leave and come back tomorrow. We know you are being picked up by the Weasley's at noon, we will find our own means to the Burrow. We are far outnumbered there. We can talk civilly and prove ourselves to the Weasley family and you there. If you and the rest of the Weasley's do not believe us we will go back to Japan to get definite evidence of this book. We don't have the time to do that, but if needed we will get it. As Yusuke said, it is our job to protect you, so we will not be far."

Once Kurama concluded, Harry sat in thought. He knew this was most likely the safest bet, even though he didn't want to have to deal with these people. He was also angry that somebody didn't believe in him enough to let him go with Hermione and Ron alone, that person thought he needed extra protection. "I agree, but only if the Weasley's allow you in their home. If they don't, or you make one mistake, you have to get out and leave me and all I know alone. Understand?"

Both Kurama and Yusuke nodded giving their verbal consent. They got up and walked to the front door. Yusuke turned around to face Harry. "We won't be far. If you need our help, just call out for one of us. We want to help you, and be aware we don't take no for an answer." He smirked, looking at the disbelief written on Harry's face.

Harry nodded, even though he thought he would never need their help. They would be the last ones he would call for. After the two were out the door, Harry slammed the door shut, and walked upstairs to go sleep on their offer of help, already knowing he wouldn't take it, ignoring his Uncle Vernon yelling for him to tell him to not bring them back.

Harry collapsed on his bed, after making sure his stuff was all ready, triple-checking to make sure he wasn't missing anything, and writing a note to the Weasley's explaining the two mysterious boys, what to expect, and asking them to keep Hedwig for him until he got to the Burrow.

-----------

Please review, and my account on fanfiction, and my computer is giving me a lot of trouble. Please excuse any mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

Midevil 7 Second Chapter

Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I started High School. My Brother's been sick, and my Grandmother fell and fractured her skull. My computer fried with half of the chapter on it, so I had to restart it, and it is taking a completely different path than I originally thought of and of what I had written before. I'm really pissed off because I had a lot of good descriptions, but now all of the planning is out of the window. I know I'm making excuses, but I'm sorry. I really just need to be reminded. A lot. So here is the next installment.

Disclaimer: I don't own any type of series, whether it is YuYu Hakusho, or Harry Potter.

Major HBP spoilers, etc… look in the first chapter for this stuff.

I am slightly changing the characters. Please tell me if it is too much. Thanks. Oh, and there will be a lot of character development later, just warning you now.

XXXXX

The young boy at Privet Drive sat up in his bed as he heard his Uncle call upstairs to him.

"Get your ass down here, you freak!" This was Harry's wake up call whenever he had down something to piss off his relatives the previous night. This call also was normally followed by no breakfast.

Quickly Harry dressed and ran down the stairs. When he reached the kitchen he answered his Uncle, "Yes, Uncle Vernon?"

"Who were those bastards that came into MY house UNinvited?" Uncle Vernon roared down at Harry.

Harry just looked into Vernon's eyes unfazed, "Bastards."

Uncle Vernon was stunned and stood in the doorway to the kitchen sputtering at Harry's answer, trying to respond. When Harry realized he wouldn't get through, he decided to go back to his room.

As he was halfway up the staircase he heard Aunt Petunia and Dudley trying to get a response out of Uncle Vernon, and they were failing miserably.

Inside Harry's pathetic excuse of a room sat an owl. He had never seen this owl in his life before. When he read the hastily written note he found out the owl was Hermione's new owl, because her cat, Crookshanks, wouldn't leave the owl alone.

Crookshanks always was able to tell which animals were safe and good, and which weren't. If Crookshanks liked this owl enough to get Hermione to buy the animal, this owl could obviously be trusted.

The note stated that the Weasleys were coming to get him because they had met some suspicious characters, and didn't trust the neighborhood.

Harry laughed to himself. He spoke out loud, "Suspicious characters all right." Harry thought that the Order wouldn't let the suspicious men he met last night go to the Burrow.

He grabbed his belongings, and sat in the hallway staring at the hallway door, not budging when he was told to by his Uncle or his cousin.

His relatives just ignored him after he didn't respond.

Not too soon, the doorbell rang at noon.

XXXX

At sunrise Yusuke and Kurama stood from their perch overlooking number 4 Privet Drive.

A black blur rested in front of the two boys, and pulled off his hood. Revealed, he was a young boy of no more than eighteen with deep crimson eyes, and blue tinted black hair with white streaks pulled back into a ponytail. He was five foot five, but only came up to Kurama's shoulders. He wore a long black trench that hid the sharpened katana on his back, and the various other daggers and weapons that adorned his body.

Those crimson eyes glanced at their charge's house and back to Yusuke and Kurama. "Have you talked to him?"

Kurama answered, "Yes, we have. He is very wary and we need to gain his trust, so no unnecessary comments, alright Hiei?"

"Just make sure I don't have to say anything." Hiei countered. If Hiei didn't have to say anything, he wouldn't say anything Kurama deemed 'unnecessary.'

Yusuke turned to Hiei and broke the silence. "Did you make contact with the target?"

Hiei slowly nodded his head.

"Come on Hiei! We need more that just a nod! We need to know whether or not we will have a warm welcome at the Burrow." Yusuke almost yelled at Hiei, very frustrated with his companion.

Yusuke felt like pulling at his hair, but refrained from doing so. He didn't want to ruin his hair, for Keiko of course. Yusuke found out that Keiko likes his hair when he doesn't use gel, so to please her, he stopped using gel indefinitely.

Puu also took a liking to Yusuke's new hairstyle. Puu stayed with Genkai at her shrine. Keiko visited the shrine as often as she could. She constantly saw demons, and she was not disturbed at all. Rather, she had already made many acquaintances and friendships with these apparitions.

Hiei pulled Yusuke out of his thoughts by threatening his hair.

"Hey! Don't touch the hair!" Yusuke yelled back indigently.

Kurama couldn't help but chuckle at Yusuke's protectiveness of his hair.

Yusuke glared at Kurama, "I wouldn't be laughing. If I threatened to cut off your hair, you'd already have your whip on me, hair boy!"

Kurama blushed at the fact that it was true. He used his long hair to hold the seeds he used in battle, and when out of battle it was in a ponytail at the nape of his neck, held together by a vine. He had to admit that his hair had become more precious to him recently. His mother had died recently, and when she was on her deathbed, she had told him that she loved his hair, and to please never cut it. Kurama kept his mother's wish at heart, and felt threatened when the hair was threatened.

Hiei stopped the nuisance that was giving him a migraine. "I meet with Author Weasley. He 'invited' us over to his house today; I believe that solves your problem." Hiei smirked at the two boys across from him, one nineteen, and the other twenty-one.

Yusuke smiled back at Hiei while Kurama talked about how they were getting to the Weasley's home, and how they should act when they are there.

As soon as the three saw Harry Potter's guards knock on his door, they started off for the Burrow, wanting to make it in time for lunch. They were starving, tired, bored. Watching over a house the entire night, with no action can do that to a person.

XXXX

Harry was startled by the doorbell, dragging himself out of his thoughts to open the door.

Uncle Vernon ran to stop Harry, but he didn't reach the front door until the door was wide open, and the people on his steps were allowed admittance to his house.

Dudley and Petunia stood in the doorway to the kitchen looking in shock at the amount of _freaks_ that were entering their home. Of course some were recognized.

How could the Dursley's forget Mr. Weasley? They certainly didn't forget him, and Dudley clearly remembered him from his whimpering.

Vernon also recognized Remus, Tonks, and Mad-eye Moody from Harry's previous bodyguards at the train station. Remus had also forced two extra freaks into his household; Vernon hated him for that too.

Harry noticed that Remus and Tonks subconsciously were standing next to each other, both with identical smiles on their faces because they saw Harry alive and well.

Mad-eye Moody had the rest of the Auror squad standing behind him. Harry couldn't recognize any of the extra Aurors, but he figured that they were most likely from the Order of the Phoenix. If they weren't from the Order, they would have to be Aurors from the Ministry of Magic.

But he couldn't understand why the Ministry would send Aurors to fetch him. After all, they only cared that Harry had to defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. No, Harry couldn't think of a good reason as to why the Ministry was trying to be helpful now, so Harry decided they had to be Order members.

Harry decided to just follow Mr. Weasley and Remus. They would keep him safe.

Remus tried talking to Mr. Dursley futilely. "Mr. Dursley, please don't do anything rash. We are here to simply retrieve Harry, nothing more."

Vernon was purple in the face as he screamed, "Take the damn boy and never come back! I've had it with you kind! Get out of my house, NOW!"

Petunia tried to calm Vernon down, "Shh, honey. Quiet, we don't want the neighbors to suspect anything."

As Petunia restrained Vernon, Remus and the rest of the Aurors took Harry's few belongings and began to evacuate the house.

They were gone with the closing door, "DON'T EVER COME BACK! AND LEAVE MY LAWN!" Vernon hollered at the people who were still gathered on his front lawn.

XXXX

"You've got quiet a loud Uncle." Arthur Weasley stated, unfazed by Harry's Uncle's anger.

Harry smiled shyly at him, "Err… Can we go now?"

"Of course Harry! We're going to travel by portkey, is that alright with you?" Remus asked.

Harry nodded his head vigorously, wanting to leave Privet Drive as soon as possible.

Tonks turned to the Aurors who were watching Harry, "Alright everybody, grab onto the portkey, it'll activate in half a minute. Oh, and Moody," Moody grunted to show he was listening, "Can you make sure no muggles see us? Thanks."

As Mad-Eve Moody's eye cast a spell on the few residents who were peaking out of their windows, Tonks took out a small silver fox figurine from her pocket.

Everybody reached their hands to touch it, and in a few seconds the whole group was gone.

XXXX

Harry felt the familiar pull at his navel, as the lights swirled around him making him dizzy.

When he felt solid ground under his feet he let the breath he had been holding.

Around him was the Weasley's house, the Burrow. The house looked lived in, as many frames were askew, and blankets were thrown haphazardly around the room.

He didn't have time to observe his surroundings as he was smothered by most of the Weasley clan.

Mrs. Weasley was clinging to him for dear life, sobbing, "We are so glad you're safe!" Mr. Weasley had his hand on his shoulder, smiling warmly at him. The twins were circling Harry as they shouted praises that Harry was there.

Ron had also thrown his arms around his best mate and was saying how much he had missed him. Ginny was across the room blushing, looking at her feet. Next to her were the two eldest sons, Charlie who was waving and smiling at him, and Bill who had an arm around his fiancée, Fleur, also smiling at Harry.

Harry was disorientated and smiled weakly at the Weasleys.

Soon enough everybody calmed down, and he was released.

Harry turned to look around at the people who weren't Weasleys, to find that the Aurors had all left.

"Where did the others go?" Harry asked.

Mad-Eye Moody answered, "They were from the Ministry. Since you are in what the Ministry deems a 'Safe' area, they went back to the Ministry."

"Oh. So they were Ministry Aurors. I thought they had been from the Order."

Tonks looked flabbergasted, "Did you honestly think that we would let those, those incompetent fools, enter the Order? Please, I wouldn't be surprised if half of them are now going to the Minister to report every single detail, and it'll be on the front cover of the Daily Prophet tomorrow." She was now ranting, flaying her arms around wildly.

After the whole room watched this for a few minutes, Remus stepped up to Tonks and wrapped his arms around her. She stopped immediately, relaxing in Remus' embrace.

"So Harry, are you going to stay for a while?" Remus asked with Tonks still in his arms.

"Yeah, I figure that I'll stay until the wedding at least." Harry responded.

"Merci beacoup! Zat will make my fiancé et moi trés happy!" Fleur cried, a large smile on her face.

Bill also said, "Thanks for staying, that'll make us all very happy."

"No problem. I need to figure out certain things before we leave." Harry shrugged his shoulders.

As he finished speaking Hermione bounded down the stairs, "I'm so sorry I wasn't here earlier. Harry! It is so good to see you!" She continued to Harry and enveloped him in a hug.

Harry smiled and returned the hug. They parted as Mrs. Weasley announced that lunch was ready. Everybody moved to the kitchen to enjoy Mrs. Weasley's delicious lunch.

The lunch consisted of salads. Many different types of salads. There was a tuna fish salad, a lobster salad, an egg salad and also a plain salad among many other salads.

Everybody but Harry piled huge amounts of salad onto their plates, but Harry only ate a small plain salad, and he barely ate that.

Remus, Hermione and Ginny all glanced at him various times during the entire meal, worried about his eating habits.

However, before any of them could voice their concern, there was a knock on the front door.

Instantly all at the table drew their wands. The adults exchanged glances as Mr. Weasley slowly approached the front door, with Tonks and Mad-Eye following him stealthily.

Mr. Weasley opened the door and quickly jumped out of view, wand poised and ready to attack.

Standing innocently on the front door steps were three young gentlemen. One who Mr. Weasley recognized, the other two Harry Potter recognized.

XXXX

Notes:

I think Vernon would be really surprised to hear Harry curse, and also to have Harry agree with him. I think he would be too stunned to move, I may have over exaggerated, but oh well. I don't think I over exaggerated when they were leaving Vernon's house.

Translations: (I take French. If there are any bilinguals out there, sorry if something isn't right.)

-Thank you very much! That will make my fiancé and me very happy.

To whoever wrote it, I don't mean to be meanby this, but I _wanted _to be vague in the first chapter. To me, you can't finalize things so early on in a story. Also I suck at grammar, but I'll try to be better!

Sorry it's so short. It's only half of what I wanted to do, but I want to get it up because I've been holding it for so long. Again, sorry it's short.


	3. Chapter 3

Midevil 7 Third Chapter

Umm, in response to Inu-rose, they **will not **be going back to Hogwarts. I might have them go back to the school to see Dumbledore's notes, or retrieve something, but they **will not **be going to the school as students. Just want to clear that up. Maybe Ginny will go to school as a student, but Harry, Hermione, Ron, Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke won't! I do talk to Inu-rose so she knows somewhat where this is going, and for you Inu-rose, I will work it into there, but don't spoil the surprise!

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho, or Harry Potter.

Warnings: in the first chapter.

Thank you to all reviewers. I'm not allowed to respond in the story, am I? Can somebody tell me, please? Thanks.

XXXX

Kurama smiled softly, acting as though he didn't have multiple wands pointed at him, aimed to kill him. "Hello. I'm Kurama, and this is Yusuke," He stated pointing to the boy slightly shorter than him, "I believe Harry should remember us. Oh, and this is Hiei. I believe Mr. Weasley should remember him. After all, Mr. Weasley did invite Hiei."

All of the heads turned simultaneously to Mr. Weasley, and they glared at him accusingly.

"Um…" Mr. Weasley was at a loss for words.

Mrs. Weasley however walked to her husband and dragged him into the living room by the ear like she would do with one of her children.

"Sorry dearies, I am going to talk to my husband _alone_. Please wait a minute." She told the three young gentlemen at the front door.

The three boys just stared as Mrs. Weasley dragged her scared husband off.

XXXX

In the living room Mrs. Weasley swiftly turned to her husband and demanded an explanation.

"Well," Mr. Weasley started, "I was making my rounds on Privet Drive, and it was about noon yesterday. I meet up with Hiei, he's the shortest one. He looked suspicious to me, so I pulled my wand, and told him to stop. He turned around and stared at me. He looked almost like a death eater, but he couldn't have been. He had both of his arms completely exposed. The right arm was covered in bandages, but the left arm was free of the death eater's mark.

"He then introduced himself as Hiei, and as some type of royalty. I think he said something about being the successor to King Moo-cue-row's or something like that. He then said that he was here to protect Harry on his conquest for the items he needs to win the war. He pulled out a badge, he was to far away to see what it said, but it looked real enough.

"After he put the badge away, he took out a scroll and a small dagger. I was scared and ready to hex him, but he tossed me the scroll. Molly, it was a real blood binding scroll! I'm glad I didn't burn it when it came towards me. Those things are really rare! And it was real! I read it over, and the conditions were to protect Harry Potter to the best of his abilities while he was searching for the items, and he also mentioned something about having some more members of his team sign as well.

"I gave him back the scroll, and he slit his right pointer finger with the dagger. He bent down to the ground and signed the contract. I felt this weird wind and he said he needed to see me soon.

"I told him he and his team were allowed over as long as they all signed the blood binding seal. You know you can't break the blood binding seal. He nodded and was gone in a gust of wind."

Molly Weasley was shocked at what her husband had just told her. "You mean you just gave access to our house, to our protected house, to people we don't even know?"

Mr. Weasley nodded his head in fear of his wife's wrath.

Mrs. Weasley looked ready to scream. Mr. Weasley tried to calm her down, "Calm down honey. If they don't show us the blood binding contract with all of their signatures then they can't come in."

Mrs. Weasley still looked like she was ready to bite her husband's head off. "And do I have to host these people if they have the scroll?"

Mr. Weasley squeaked, "I believe so."

"ARHH! Don't do stupid things like that without consulting me first! I'm the mother of this house. I have to take care of everybody in it. Now we have to go get more food, do you know what this is doing to our money? You're not making enough money to support this household with all of the food we have to keep buying.

"We'll have to ask Fred and George to fund Ginny's education, and her supplies. She only has two years left at Hogwarts. Ron isn't going back to school, but we really have almost no money!

"You can't just go inviting every person you see on the street in for an unknown length of time, and expect to be able to feed them all. Honestly Arthur!"

Arthur tried to reason with his wife, but she cut him off, "It is rude to refuse a guest, so we will have to take them in. Just don't do it again." She glared at her husband and then took a big breath and left to go greet the guests.

Arthur just stood in the center of the room nodding. After a bit he left the room to greet the men too.

XXXX

No one had uttered a sound when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had left the room, and they all could hear the argument between the two.

Hiei didn't look interested, and was fumbling in his cape for the scroll now that Mr. Weasley had mentioned it; Kurama blushed thinking at the inconvenience they were going to be to the Weasleys; and Yusuke just stood there looking bored.

When Mrs. Weasley came out again she didn't look like she had just been yelling at her husband in rage less than a minute ago. She looked like the pleasant mother and housewife that she was, albeit she was a little red.

"I'm sorry about that dearies, but may we see the blood binding scroll. We really must take all precautions."

"Of course. Hiei?" Kurama said, taking the scroll from the shortest demon, and passed the newly signed scroll over the threshold, by rolling it. The three had yet crossed through the doorway. It was impolite, and it also roused unwanted suspicion if they invited themselves in.

Yusuke and Kurama had signed the scroll only moments before they had knocked on the Weasley's door, so the blood was still wet, even though it didn't smear.

Mrs. Weasley opened it, and Mad-Eye Moody stepped behind her, magical eye examining the scroll. "Hmm. It seems to be an actual working blood binding contract. I can see the magic coursing through it. Where did you get this?"

Kurama answered, "An acquaintance collects rare artifacts, but doesn't mind giving them to his friends, for a price though."

Remus decided to step forward, "And what type of acquaintance is this man? How do we know he is not a threat?"

Yusuke finally got up off of the wall he had been resting on. "This acquaintance just happens to be our employer. He will give us rare artifacts for our work."

"So you mean you guys are somewhat like mercenaries?" Hermione asked from the doorway of the kitchen where all of the people under twenty were crowded.

"Such a harsh word girly." At this nick-name Hermione scowled. "But no, we used to be sort of in debt to him so we had to work for him for free. Now he has to pay us because we have lives, and we won't work for nothing." He smirked at the memories he had of working in the Rekai Tentai before he had been fired.

"I assure you, we take any jobs that are bad. We only help the side of good." Kurama added.

"So what type of previous jobs have you had?" Tonks asked curious to see what these guys could handle.

"Classified." Hiei said quickly before either of his two companions could answer.

Mad-Eye-Moody growled. "You have to give us more information than that."

"Sorry about Hiei, but he is right. Our missions' specifics are classified. I assume I am allowed to give you generic cases. We do rescues, arrests, er… I guess you could say we have spied, and infiltrated in some places. I'm sure there are other cases that have slipped our minds right now. Of course we offer protection as well, like we are currently offering protection to Mr. Potter." Kurama said quickly trying desperately to stay in their good graces.

The aurors present shared glances at the two of the objectives mentioned. Spying and infiltration were not good in a war unless they were on your side.

"Pathetic." Hiei muttered, turning to leave.

"Hiei, what are you doing?" Kurama asked, wanting to shut Hiei up.

"We are here, with a real blood binding scroll, signed to conditions they have obvious favor in, and they still can't accept we are here to help. I am tired of waiting, either we go inside and start the protecting the damn boy or I am leaving. I do have lands that need my supervision, as do both of you."

"But Hiei, you are being rash." Kurama pleaded with Hiei to not leave.

"Shorty," Hiei growled in response. "You leave and I tell our employer. He can take away the lands can't he? I'm pretty sure he could make your life a living hell if you don't complete this mission. Heck, he'd probably torture us all if something happened to the charge." Yusuke grabbed Hiei's shoulders and wouldn't let him leave. "You are staying." He then whispered, "If I have to stay in this hell-hole, so are you."

Hiei grunted but stayed where he was. Kurama began to explain his actions. He ended with, "You won't have trouble with Hiei, he's doesn't usually like to talk, but I guess he's a tad angst today. Sorry." Kurama had been apologizing for Hiei's actions for about five minutes now.

"Damn it! Shut up, let us in, and let us do our job!" Yusuke was now being the very impatient one.

Mr. Weasley, Remus, Tonks, and Mad-Eye were all conversing quietly, huddled together. Their spokesperson, Remus, stepped out, the other's eyes trained on his back.

"If Mrs. Weasley is alright with this, we welcome you then."

Mrs. Weasley sighed. "Alright, but be warned boys, one false move and you all are out of here."

Yusuke smirked cockily, "Yes ma'am!" He stood at attention, and saluted to Mrs. Weasley. He then walked into the household, his two companions trailing behind him.

Kurama smilied shyly and asked, "Is it possible for us to get something to eat. We'll pay of course, but we haven't had any food in a few days, we are quite hungry."

"Oh! Dearie, come in here, we'll get you some salad alright. Don't worry about the money, we'll be fine." Mrs. Weasley directed all three boys into the kitchen in mother-hen mode, ready to stuff food down their faces.

"But we insist Mrs. Weasley. We don't need this money, I hope it covers our unexpected appearance and cost." Kurama took out a bag with 100 galleons and left it on the counter, refusing any attempt to take the money back. The Weasleys stared at the bag unable to believe it contained so much money.

Mr. Weasley conjured up three wooden chairs out of thin air, and made room at the table for his new guests to eat.

Everybody sat down, and an uncomfortable and out of place silence reined as everybody ate their salads.

Towards the end of the meal, one of the twins, Fred, broke the silence by asking, "How long does the contract work?"

Kurama answered smoothly, "If Harry dies, we die as well. If one of us die, the rest stay on, until Voldemort is defeated."

Gasps were heard around the table from the utterance of He-who-must-not-be-named.

"Stop it! The fear of a name only increases the fear of the thing itself! Get used to hearing his name! You can't wince every time you hear Voldemort otherwise it will be used against you! Stop being so childish!" Harry yelled enraged at the entire table.

Notez:

Arthur Weasley is trying to say Mukuro.

I just made up the blood binding scroll. I think they swear by their blood in the 6th book, but this is documented proof. I don't think a lot of the things in here are real, so don't take my ideas as the real deal, they're not. Hope you don't mind me making up the stuff. Sorry for the shortness. It's about a page shorter than usual, but hopefully it explains a lot.

Please don't expect an update for about a month after this. I have midterms in a week, and then after that I have to study for a competition. If you guys are lucky (a.k.a a lot of reviews!), when I'm home during midterm week, I'll take a few breaks to work on this. Most likely it will be short too.

Thanks to all of the peoples out there!


	4. Chapter 4

Midevil Fourth Chapter

Sorry, grounded off of fanfiction for two months. I know this is short, but I hope you like it.

Thank you to the person who gave me the correct spelling of Voldemort.

To Time and Fate, I think Harry deserves some time to be emo, plus it is in his personality to vent, remember Dumbledore's office when he threw around the trinkets? He can't just stay happy that random people are coming into his life trying to protect him only now if he was even happy beforehand. He doesn't want to be hindered, doesn't want people to follow him, and he **has** to be insulted that people think he needs protection, after all, he is the wizarding world's protection in a sense. And I really wasn't clear about why some of them gasp, please read and it will be cleared up.

Thanks for the reviews.

Again, I own nothing in here. Hope you enjoy it.

XXXXX

Curious gazes from all three of the Reikai Tantei were focused on Harry.

Harry was still standing, hands still gripping the edge of the table tightly from his uproar. He was out of breath, and his eyes held an impatient and angry glint as he glared at the wizards around him.

Mrs. Weasly's eyes stayed on Harry as well as her husband's. Mad-eye Moody's eyes both normal and magical, left Harry's face after a moment, to return to the three unusual boys, especially the red-head who called himself Kurama.

Bill's eyes had never even traveled to Harry. His gaze was still trained on the now very suspicious red-head.Bill witnessed a curious look and something that could even be called _amused_ look cross Kurama's face after Harry's outburst. Bill wondered what Kurama was thinking.

"Why are you guys always so damn intimidated? Just as Dumbledore said, the fear of a name only increases the fear of the thing itself! How do you expect to fight Voldemort and his death eaters if all they have to do is say 'Voldemort' and you will flinch long enough for them to kill you? Moody, you know enough abut constant vigilance, don't you! How can you expect to be aware all the time if you're afraid of a damn name?" Harry was glaring at the table now; he refused to raise his head to acknowledge the people around him. His nails were making indents on the polished wooden table.

"I may have been surprised you said that name, but I am not afraid of a simple name-" Moody started before Harry interrupted him rudely.

"You still won't say his name! Voldemort! Say the damn name if you aren't afraid!" Harry raised his head to glare with almost murderous intent at Moody.

"Voldemort." Moody whispered. Harry was shocked. "Saying the name or not doesn't do shit! Don't jump to conclusions either. You just made two wrong assumptions. You thought I was afraid of a frivolous name is one. The other is thinking I gasped because of your utterance of that same name. You should never make assumptions." Harry looked even more bewildered when he couldn't figure out why Moody would do these things it he hadn't caused him.

Harry stumbled over his next few words, but eventually came to a coherent sentence, "Then what were you gasping at?" The sentence came out as a whisper, as he realized his mistake, and was trying to apologize without actually apologizing.

"I think Moody was shocked at, Kurama's I believe, words, coupled with his reaction to your outburst. Am I correct Moody?" Bill asked shakily from his seat instead of Moody. His fiancée next to him, was oblivious to the world around her since the first time Voldemort was said.

Moody cracked a crooked smile and nodded, "Good thing somebody else but me realized what the kid said." Almost everyone had a bewildered look on their face as they waited for an explanation.

Said kid spoke, "Please do tell what I said that is so interesting?" Fake innocence was completely laced throughout the entire sentence, innocence that again, **almost** everyone at the table bought.

Charlie was taken back by the innocence he felt emanating from Kurama, his eyes traveled to his brother's and they nodded at each other, seemingly having a telepathic conversation.

All the eyes left Harry to alter between Moody and Kurama. This was one of the few times Harry wanted everyone to be listening and focused on him, and unlike so many unwanted times Harry had attention, Harry didn't have anyone paying him any thought. Harry was now listening to the conversation being said as if he wasn't even there.

Bill answered, still shaky, "You just talked about death as if, if you died, then it wouldn't matter to you I the slightest."

Silence rang throughout the room as the people understood this analysis, and were stunned by their conclusions.

Kurama broke that silence, "I say that simply becausedeath wouldn't bother us. We are here to protect Harry, and if we can not, then that shows us how weak we are, and then that means we do not deserve to live. If we did protecting him, the thought we were to weak is the same."

Yusuke spoke before anyone could respond, "But don't expect us to die, we're better than that. Kurama's right though. If someone killed you, it would be because you were either stupid enough to get yourself killed, or too weak to live. If we were weak, then we would have deserved our death."

Fred and George jumped from their seats, both smacking their hands on the table simultaneously; identical expressions on their faces, and started to yell at all three of the newcomers.

"What do-" one started.

"You mean?" The other continued.

"How can you" their voices were steadily getting louder.

"Put your lives"

"At such a"

"Small price?" They finished screaming.

Hiei growled and asked without moving at all, "Would you rather have us value our lives so much that we would rather have Harry die instead of ourselves?"

Tonks asked, "Isn't there a common ground? Where you'd protect Harry with your lives but you wouldn't like, oh I don't know, be begging for you to get yourselves killed over Harry?" she added sarcasticly.

"Don't worry, Lady. We don't plan on dieing here." Yusuke said, reclined in his chair, legs swung on top of the kitchen table.

"Get your feet off of my table now! Off! Off, off, off!" Mrs. Weasley shooed Yusuke's feet off of the table.

He grumbled and slumped even more in his chair, but he relented and took his legs down.

Molly was glaring at Yusuke, who didn't care and was staring off into space.

Remus cleared his throat, "Can we get back to the reason we are here? I am curious as to why you have so little regard as to what happens to your life."

Ron snorted and said, "Have little regard! They don't give a shit if they die, they have **no** regard as to what happens to them! They're suicidal!"

"Yeah right. We are not suicidal, itisn't that we don't give a fuck if we die or not. It isthat we know we won't die, it's as simple as that." Yusuke said with his eyes closed, head thrown back in a relaxed position.

"What are you immune to death? If I casted the avada kedavra at you, you would still be standing?" Hermione accused, "The only one who ever survived is Harry, how can you be so confidant that you'll live?" This was the first time she had spoken in the entire conversation, but she chose her words precisely.

With his eyes still closed, Yusuke's responded even if Kurama was glaring at him, "Beside the fact that you don't have enough hate to even hurt me, **and **beside the fact that it takes so long for you people to cast the killing spell, we have powers that you can't fathom that protect us." Kurama and Hiei were now glaring at Yusuke who was telling their secrets like it was information that should be shared with everyone, even their enemies.

Arthur gasped, remembering when he had met Hiei before. Besides the deal with the blood-binding scroll, he had tried to put a tracing spell on Hiei, but it had bounced off of some sort of invisible aura that acted as a shield and hit a nearby cat. It must have been subconscious since Hiei didn't make any movement to show that he had noticed the spell since it hadn't reached him, and he had obviously not felt anything because he had no reaction.

Arthur voiced his remembrance, and the people around the table were stunned. No one at the table had ever heard of any such event occurring in the wizarding world.

Kurama was now glaring at Hiei for his subconscious usage of their shields, even though he couldn't stay mad. It was after all, subconscious. Now Kurama would have to tell even more than he wanted too to these people to quench their curiosity for now. He wondered if they would have any secrets left by the end of the night.

XXXX

I hope you like this. I know it is really short, but I need to do other stuff so I want to get this posted as soon as possible. Please review, the more reviews, the faster I update.


End file.
